


vocal rest remedy

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Harry, Smut, light dom!Louis?, vocal rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and sad and on vocal rest. Louis helps him get over his sadness by cheering him up the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vocal rest remedy

Harry faced the wall. He was laying on the bed in a sad state. This happened every winter. He’d come down with a cold leaving him sniffly and coughing and then whenthat stopped he felt fine. Until it hit him that his voice was gone. No voice to Harry was like no water to a fish. He knew it wasn’t gone completely, he could talk but it came out as a croak and hurt to even swallow. He’d always try and talk to the limit only making it worse until Simon would step in and threaten him that they would cancel the tour if Harry wouldn’t stop talking. Threatening that shut Harry up quickly. He didn’t want to hurt the fans and he wasn’t going to disappoint them.

So Harry chose to lay in solitude. He didn’t like having to use a whiteboard to have to convey what he was feeling or trying to say. It took to damn long for him to write something because he wrote as fast as he talked. He sighed again, not making any noise but breathing. Harry coughed and the tears sprung to his eyes. His body trembled as he cried silently to himself at how much a simple cough hurt him so badly. He took shuddering breaths and he soon felt his bed sink behind him and felt a hand rubbing his bare back and a soft weight between his shoulder blades and neck, a head nestled in the crook. Harry shuddered as he felt soft hot lips touch his bare skin Leaving feather light kisses.

“Turn around boo...” The deep raspy voice cooed and Harry flipped over onto his right side stared at the face of his beautiful boyfriend Louis. Louis sincere caring eyes made Harry feel better.

“Here…” he handed him the rectangle whiteboard and a market and Harry knew Louis needed him to respond to something.

“Come eat some soup and then we’ll come back in here and cuddle.” Harry whimpered silently. He quickly wrote down something.

‘I’m not hungry for food Louis.’ he’d scribbled.

“Harry you’re worrying me sick you haven’t eaten in two days. I haven’t eaten either. I refuse to eat until you do.” Louis stated looking at his boyfriend. Harry reached over to touch Louis’ face but Louis retracted and back up so he was out of reach.

“Not until you try and eat. I’ve made soup and it’s not hot it’s not cold and it’ll be easier to eat and it won’t hurt. I wouldn’t make you do something I didn’t think was right. Please? Please eat for me?” he asked, brushing Harry’s curls out of his eyes. Harry saw the look of worry and sadness, the puppy dog eyes, and cracked.

“Okay.” he murmurs, covering his mouth with his hands and silently curses himself for talking. Louis gives him a stern look.

‘Sorry…’ he wrote, and slowly sluggishly like a sick little kid he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders carrying his whiteboard with him. He went downstairs and plopped on the couch. Louis disappeared into the kitchen an came out with a tray with two bowls.

“Sit up and come eat boo…” he pulled Harry up and picked up the spoon and dipping it in the bowl of chicken noodle soup, and pulling up a spoonful to Harry’s lips. Harry pouted and obediently opened and took the soup in, tasting and gently swallowing. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought. He quickly jotted something down.

‘I can feed myself Louis.’ he wrote.

“I know but your sick and it’s my job to take care of you. Now open.” he said feeding Harry the entire contents of the bowls.

‘Now feed yourself Louis please.’ Harry wrote and Louis smiled and pulled the mute boy up into his arms carrying him back to his room.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Louis murmured, placing him down on the bed and climbing on straddling his perfectly naked sick boy. Harry’s eyes widened. What was Louis doing?

He fervently wrote out the words ‘NO LOUIS NO I WON’T BE ABLE TO KEEP QUIET I KNOW I WON’T PLEASE AS MUCH AS ID LOVE YOU TO-’ Louis took away the board and sat it on the floor. As Harry had been writing Louis was riddened his clothing and was deliciously naked and Harry squeaked closing his eyes so he couldn’t look at the older boy in his glory.

“We’re going to play a game baby boy… I’m going to touch you and take your mind off your throat. I’m going to make you feel better. But you. Ant make any noise or I will stop okay?” Louis was casually rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh making him instantly hard. Harry bit his lip to stifle a groan.

“Good boy Haz…” Louis murmured.

He scooted down to the end of the bed and Harry say up intently watching Louis. Louis started massaging his feet. Biting his lips and sighing Harry relaxed. He watched Louis’ fingers press and rub his feet and then he took his nail and scratched right down the center of the bottom of his foot causing him to gasp silently. Louis smiled and picked up the other foot and massaged as if he hadn’t just sent Harry into arousal mode. He scratched the right foot this time and Harry watched turned on. Louis bent down and kissed Harry’s foot. Going down the sides he continued to kiss until he reached the middle of the arch and he nipped the side with his teeth causing Harry to groan quietly. Louis’ hands immediately fell of his foot and stared at him sternly.

“No noise or this stops. Are you going to make noise again?” Harry shook his head instantly.

“Good.” Louis murmured proceeding with kissing up the other side, nipping at the arch again.

Once he reached the tip of his foot Harry thought Louis would move to the other foot but instead he took his big toe into his mouth and sucked gently causing Harrys back to arch and he had to stifle the moan wanting to come out. Louis smiled around the toe. If he could do that to a toe, imagine what he could do to… No don’t think that way or you’ll go early Harry thought to himself.

“Shall I make you cum like this Harry?” Harry blinked. He knew he could go and get back up so under Louis’ spell, his body convulsed at the question, hips thrusting at open air. And looked Louis in the eyes nodding and mouthing the word ‘yes’. Louis grinned.

“So many ways… You’ll cum more than once tonight baby boy… Remember to stay quiet or I will let you stay like this…” Louis murmured kissing Harry’s foot again and again. Harry bit his lip tasting metal, blood. How would he ever remain quiet if Louis would let him cum? He’d cross that bridge when he came to it. (pun fully intended)  After a few minutes of relaxing kissing, when Harry was least expecting it, Louis bit down on Harry’s big toe hard. Harry must’ve jumped about three feet in the air, gasping and hyperventilating to keep from screaming. That bite had a direct line to his erection somehow, and Harry came instantly in reaction. His eyes shut tight and Harry was gasping for air coming off the small high. He’d gone on his stomach and Louis didn’t bother to clean it, because it wasn’t going to be the only time it happened.

“Was that okay?” Harry nodded.

“More?” he nearly fell off the bed nodding for more. Louis proceeded with the other foot. This time when he bit Harry didn’t cum, but became fully erect instantly. He was still coming off the high and that had brought him right back up again.

“Harry you’re trembling…” Louis murmured as he sat up and looked at his boyfriend fall apart beneath him. It amazed Louis that he could do that simply by touching him on his feet.

“More?” Louis asked and Harry nodded in his own little world.

“Okay.” he murmured. He spread Harry’s legs and began at the knee, kissing his way up. Harry thrust the open air wanting friction to no avail. Louis put his hand on Harry’s right hip to keep him from lifting in the air. Louis looked to Harry’s face to see him submerged in pleasure. He stopped all contact and Harry snaps out of it, staring at Louis with wounded eyes. He was so close and Louis was going to leave him on the brink.

“I want your eyes open Harry. On me. Look at me in the eyes when you cum this time. Okay?” Harry made an involuntary thrust, and Louis smiled.

He softly blew warm air at Harry’s erection, and Harry gasped at the sensation. He silently moaned. He was going to combust. It was going to happen and Louis hadn’t even touched him yet. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and that’s when Louis lowered his teeth into the inside of Harry’s thigh. One bite and Harry was gone, slumped into the wide eyed oblivion as he rode out his second orgasm of the night with more to follow he hoped. These were just normal ones. Harry knew if he wanted to see a grande finale that he’d stick though these. As Louis watched Harry contort in pleasure and watched his eyes glaze over in ecstasy he almost came himself, but he forced himself to hold it.

“Again? Or stop?” Louis asked, out of breathe just watching him.

‘Again.’ he murmured covering his mouth from talking. Louis leaned up and kisses his lips softly, romantically, longing for them. But tonight was about Harry, not him. He could wait another time.

“Let yourself calm down from that one…” Louis murmured nudging his nose under Harry’s chin causing him to lift to reveal his Adams apple. Louis slowly leaned in, lightly nibbling his way up Harry’s jaw down under his ear, where he fully bit, knowing it was Harry’s sweet spot and he heard the delicious sound of Harry’s rapid breathing again. So much for calm.

“Mmmm, Haz… Look…” Louis murmured, nipping his earlobe and pulling back, moving himself to sit straddling Harry’s thighs. Harry lifted, trying to buck his hips but Louis pushed his hips down and a low whimper came over Harry.

“Patience love patience. You’re always so ready Haz… You get worked up so quickly.. Look…” he pointed down to Harry’s messy stomach. Harry had gone twice there. Harry blushed scarlet.

“We better clean it up so you can rebound.” Louis smirked and Larry gulped. He opened his mouth to say something but Louis gave him a look.

“Remember our deal boo…” Louis brushed his curls and Harry pouted but it soon faded into a lust filled pleasures face as he felt Louis warm tongue lap up the mess that was on his stomach.

Slowly sensually Louis tongue travelled in circles, leaving his stomach every minute or two to swallow. Louis cleaned his stomach, making sure to dip into his belly button, twirling around in there and back out, back in again, and away. Harry was trying so hard not to moan. He’d done a lot better than he thought he would have to this point but Louis was driving him insane now. Up and down his chest lick lick suck bite. That pattern continued until he stopped over Harry’s left nipple. He slowly sucked once twice, and bit, feeling Harry’s uncontrolled buck knocking him over, laying flat on Harry’s chest. With a shuddering breath Louis leaned in and kissed Harry. He let Harry lead so he wouldn’t hurt him, Harry’s tongue slipped in and explored, tasting himself. It was odd. Strange yet sexual.

“You taste… So good Harry… I’m not sure how much longer… We can go with this… One more time or are we finished?” Harry didn’t want this to end. He was sure he could go two more times. One of foreplay and one from… Harry shuddered. He was so ready for that.

But he mouthed the words ‘one more’ and pleaded with his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you… This will be number three? Four? And you want one more after that… You are a sex animal Harry.” Louis chuckled before kissing his lips, and sliding down his body, kissing his way down to where Harry needed him most.

His tongue touched the tip, swirling around it gently. Slowly he trailed down the soft underside of it, down the the base. He slowly took one of them in his mouth and tugged gently, feeling hardy convulse, and then the other. Again Harry shook and tugged and just felt done. Spent. But he’d make himself to go two more and Louis deserved his turn of being loved and Harry would stick through this one and the next. Louis lips wrapped around the top taking a small bit of the length in his mouth. Harry’s mouth was dying to scream but he held his tongue and bit his lip in a futile attempt to not make any noise. A soft moan escaped an Louis stopped. Harry shook his head back and forth in protest going nuts as he was so so close.

“No noise Harry I mean it.” Louis hummed as he too in again a small amount.

Each dip he took more until he quickly went down taking from tip to base. Louis deep throated and gagged, sending Harry into the oblivion number three this time more powerful. He shot it down Louis’ throat and collapsed on the bed in complete overdrive. Louis watched the young boy tremor and convulse as this hit him hard. The next one would be insane for all this overstimulation.

“Last one.” Louis said catching his breath and then looking at Harry who had eyes like a hawk. Harry had just gotten over the one he had moments ago, yet he was bone hard.

“Always so ready Haz.” Harry smiled as Louis reached over, grabbing the tube and applying a generous amount to himself and to Harry puckered and pink behind.

He didn’t worry about much prep. He knew Harry was ready. Louis turned from sweet nurturing Louis to cannibalistic animal. His senses kicked into overdrive as he chucked Harry’s legs over his shoulders and immediately plunged deep into Harry. Harry’s eyes rolled back and all he could do was bite his lip and pray he didn’t make a sound. He was holding his breath. He could see themselves in he mirror. Louis thrusted harder and harder with each movements. He was making the most of this, bringing himself to the edge, clinging to Harry, switching positions and starting again, slow at first to full on thrusts the next. Harry really couldn’t tell what was going on. It was pure bliss. Louis had found it. The only spot that only Louis could always find perfectly just when Harry felt he was going to die of combustion. That tiny bundle of nerves buried so deep inside him he felt like it was hitting his stomach as Louis slammed into it, sending Harry into the finale. The g-spot orgasm that only Louis could give him. Clenching so tight around Louis that he couldn’t move, legs tensing and pulling Louis as close as possible so that he could kiss him to refrain from screaming or moaning, his eyes clenched together, every sense of good was gone and he was reeling in the blissful finale. Louis had finished, and managed to pull out after a minute, collapsing beside the silent boy who was still riding out the aftershock of the intense orgasm. Harry was shuddering for air, regaining himself to the real world and no the world of black dots and stars he was in moments ago. When the paled, exhausted, well spent freshly fucked boy opened his eyes he stared into the intense blue eyes of his loving boyfriend who watched over him through everything and knew exactly what he needed.

“Feel better?” Louis asked with a scratchy voice. Harry smiled and pulled Louis in for a long passionate kiss.

“Losing your voice, no noise.” he hoarsely whispered and Louis nodded and smiled.

“Sleep now baby boy.” he murmured brushing the damp sweaty curls off his forehead. He leaned in for a final kiss before smuggling in, allowing sleep to overcome him entangled in a flock of arms and limbs. Just he and Harry, and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
